Happy Accidents
by cantwejustallgetalong
Summary: What if after meeting Kara Danvers/Supergirl on Earth-38, Barry didn't go back to Earth-1, but ended up on a different Earth. One with no metas, powers, or anything remarkable at all. What if the only Flash on this Earth was a fictional version?
1. Normal

**Hey! I'm currently taking a break from Alexa's story because, well, I've lost motivation. However, I am hopeful that I will find it again one day, hopefully in the near future. For now, enjoy my new story!**

* * *

Everybody loves to wake up to their dog barking at 8:00 in the morning. Especially on the day that they can sleep in. Lexi Douglas groaned and had just wedged her head between two pillows face down, to muffle the noise when her mom, Julie, burst through the door,

"Come on, wake up! Let's go to the gym. We can go to my water aerobics class!" She sang the last part as Lexi wedged further in.

"I'm good!" Her reply muffled.

"I can't understand you, get your face out from the pillows." Julie chided.

"I'M GOOD!" Lexi repeated loudly raising her head.

"You know it's good for you." Julie sighed, leaning against the door.

"Yes, I do! But I have one beautiful, much needed, morning a week where I can sleep in, but you and Maisie have ruined it by waking me up!" Lexi moaned.

"But you nee-" Julie started but was cut off.

"I exercise plenty enough in my kickboxing class. What I really need is sleep, so shoo!" Lexi reasoned before putting her covers over her head and sighed when she heard her bedroom door click.

She tried for another half hour to fall back to sleep to no avail. She threw the covers off her in a slightly dramatic fashion and slid out off her bed before walking into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a small smile. She had gotten her hair done the previous week and the dark brown hair that had previously framed her face had been replaced with balayage. She had wanted to kiss Sarah, her hair stylist for doing such an amazing job. After a quick breakfast of berries and yogurt, she showered and got ready for the day. As she was finishing up her makeup, she got a text from her best friend, Connie asking to meet at Starbucks. Lexi threw on some sandals called a quick,"Bye!" to whoever was home and left. The Starbucks in question was actually the one Lexi had worked at a few years before, so her ex-coworkers gave her discounts off drinks. Lexi walked in and smiled at Ari, her old manager.

"Hey, Lexi! Haven't seen you in a while, what've you been up to?" Ari smiled.

"Nursing school, I just finished my first year and we have summers off, so I've been working and interning." Lexi shrugged rubbing the back of her head.

"That's great, what can I get you?" Ari asked, uncapping her pen.

"Ummm, I'll get a grande green tea lemonade with four pumps of raspberry syrup." Lexi ordered.

"Okay!" Ari replied, marking the clear, plastic cup.

Lexi payed and went to sit down at a went on Facebook and was looking through her notifications when Connie sat down in front of her.

"Hey!" Lexi smile faded as she saw Connie's puffy, red eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"Jason and I were getting close again and he just… stopped talking to me!" Connie's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Connie, I'm so sorry!" Lexi looked at her sympathetically and held her hand as her friend tried to calm herself.

 _She never listens to me, we knew this would happen and she did it anyway._ Lexi thought, slightly annoyed with her friend.

"Maybe try Tinder?" Lexi joked.

Connie gave a watery laugh.

"After seeing what guys send you? No way!" She sniffled.

"Yeah, I gave up. Besides, if I did meet someone and it turned into a real relationship, it'd be bit awkward telling people how we met. Not super romantic, ya know?" Lexi shook her head and sipped her tea while Connie absentmindedly nodded in agreement.

The two of them sat for a while in comfortable silence when Connie piped up.

"Sooo… Have you been watching The Flash?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been a bit busy, but I'll be done with the second season within the week. I just finished the episode where Barry goes back in time to talk to the fake Wells." Lexi recalled the last episode that she watched.

Connie had been trying to get Lexi to watch all of the DC shows for a while now and had finally persuaded her friend to start them.

"Did you finish Arrow? And Supergirl?" Connie asked, excited, her boy trouble momentarily forgotten.

"Almost, I'm watching all three at once so they go together. I actually really liked the crossover with Barry and Kara-" Lexi was cut off.

"I know! Do you see now why I was trying to get you to watch these shows now? I knew you would like them! I also _really_ needed someone to talk to about them." Connie smiled.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." Lexi smiled as Connie continued to fangirl.

After a few more minutes of discussing the shows they left to do some shopping. Retail therapy always mends a broken heart. At least for Connie it did. After two hours of walking around in the heat, they parted their ways and went home. Lexi had to start preparing for her shift at four.

* * *

Lexi was bored. She always was at her job. Working a dinner shift on a Thursday was pretty uneventful but for some reason, she had a weird feeling when she came into work. The sky had turned gray and gloomy in the middle of July, that's not common where she was. Maybe twenty minutes after clocking in at 4:00 p.m., she was looking out over the hostess stand, through the window, and into the street and she thought,

 _Something's coming,_ she thought. She frowned and shook her head. _What a weird thing to think,_ and pushed it out of her head.

The first two and a half hours were completely normal, seating people, answering phones, and helping set up tables when it was slow. It was 6:35 p.m. when it happened. Two reservations came in at once and a then group of men behind them. After seating the first group, she noticed something funny about the men that came in. The four of them all had their hands on their belt or back. She noticed the black butt of a gun as one of the men shifted.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to wait two minutes longer," Lexi smiled apologetically,"I need to call someone about their reservation."

She quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hi! This is Lexi calling from Hunter's Tavern, you have a reservation right _now_ and if you don't _hurry_ it'll be gone soon." Lexi glanced nervously at the men and prayed that the operator would understand.

"Miss, is there something happening at the establishment you are at?" A man responded.

"Yes, there is. If you want your party of _four_ to have a table I suggest you come now." She said, trying to sound pleasant and calm.

"Okay, Miss. Are they armed?" Asked the operator.

"Yes." She laughed trying to sound like she was having a nice conversation.

"I've notified the police, they will be there soon. Can you stay on the phone?" He asked

"I'll try to hold your spot Ma'am, but I'm not sure how long I will be able t-" She was cut off by two gunshots and screams erupted from around the restaurant.

Lexi turned slowly only to face a gun pointed at her, about four feet away from her chest.

"Put down the phone, _now!_ " The man with the gun pointed at her chest growled menacingly.

"Okay, okay!" Lexi said meekly and set it on the counter, raising her hands after doing so.

"Now, we want all the money from the safe, registers, and people as well as all the jewelry. You do what we want, and nobody gets hurt." Said one of the men, who stood by the bar.

Two of the men started going around, collecting money and other valuables, while the other two kept their guns aimed at people throughout the restaurant . Lexi could see customers with fear in their eyes and hated feeling so useless and powerless. Lexi kept looking at the time, five minutes passed, then eight, then ten. After twelve minutes they heard sirens and Lexi let out a small sigh of relief. The four men looked up at the sound.

"The stupid bitch called the police!" The one nearest to her yelled, pointing his gun at her.

What happened next happened so quickly, Lexi could barely even register it.

She saw the man's finger squeeze the trigger.

Heard someone scream.

Saw the bullet leave the gun.

And watched, helplessly, as it made a path towards her heart... She was pushed away at the last second by a red blur, but the bullet managed to catch her arm. Lexi fell back as all four men were knocked down and disarmed. She looked at her arm, dazed slightly, and her instincts kicked in. Lexi grabbed her arm and applied pressure to it. She could feel the bullet in her arm and winced. Too distracted by her arm, she didn't notice the man who approached her and leaned down to pick her up. It took a few seconds for Lexi to realize that she wasn't on the floor of Hunter's anymore, but being sped off by a man in a red suit.

"Wait, stop!" She said to him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said, continuing to run.

She frowned, and then gasped as she saw his face. _It couldn't be….. It was impossible_. She thought. _Wait..._ She had an idea.

"Barry, stop!" She said to him.

That's what did it. He stopped quickly, set her down, and looked at her.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

And now that they had stopped moving, she could see that it was actually him.

"Y-yeah. I-I think you're on the wrong Earth… a-again." She managed to say before she passed out

* * *

 **Soooo... I hope you guys like it. If there are any errors I apologize, I edited this late into the night.**

 **Lexi is going to be fun to write, I know it.**

 **Please review and all that jazz.**


	2. Awkward Meetings

**Whoo! Second chapter is up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lexi came to 10 minutes later in the hospital with a young doctor sewing up her arm. Lexi tried sitting up but was gently pushed back down.

"Oh, good you're awake. We removed the bullet from your arm, gave you a local anesthetic for the pain, and I'm closing the wound. It doesn't look like there was too much damage. The police are coming soon to get your statement." The doctor said.

The doctor's name tag read, Dr. Claire Meyers. Lexi looked around to find that Barry, who she now assumed was a hallucination, wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed and relaxed for a moment. _I guess I imagined it… adrenaline does weird stuff._ Dr. Meyers finished sewing her up before going to get a sling for her arm. Lexi sat up and rolled her good shoulder.

"Oh my god! Lexi, sweetie!" Julie cried, causing Lexi to turn her head.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's not that bad and it'll be healed in a few weeks." Lexi grimaced as Dr. Meyers put her arm in the sling. "But what happened?! We got a call from your manager saying that you got shot and we rushed over." Julie had tears in her eyes.

"These guys came in while I was seating some reservations and I noticed that they looked a bit suspicious. One of them moved a bit and I saw a gun in the waistband of his pants so I called 911. They fired a couple shots and asked everyone for their valuables. They were about finished up when we all heard sirens and they deduced that I called the police and one of them shot at me. Then… I kind of woke up here." Lexi scratched her chin with her right hand.

"Well, that guy brought you in, remember? In the red suit?" Came a familiar voice from behind her and her heart stopped.

"And who are you?" Asked Russell, Lexi's dad.

"Barry," The voice behind her started

Lexi screamed internally.

"I'm a friend of a friend, and I was also at the restaurant and your daughter handled the situation perfectly. I'm a CSI, so I have experience with these sort of crimes." Barry explained, he had somehow changed into normal clothes.

"Okay, Miss Douglas, I have your paperwork here for you to fill out." A nurse came over and was about to hand the clipboard over, but Julie grabbed it.

"We'll fill it out over there." Julie and Russell walked over to the front desk.

Lexi looked up at Barry. A thousand thoughts racing through her mind. _This is impossible. And crazy. And IMPOSSIBLE!_

"I didn't want you to be real." She admitted before cringing.

"Sorry! Thank you for saving me. Wow, should have started with that." Lexi apologized

"It's okay! And you're welcome. I wanted to talk to you about what you said. You know who I am. How?" He asked.

"On this Earth, Barry Allen, the Flash, as well as all the other people you know, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Joe, Oliver, and Felicity. You- them, all fictional." Lexi said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Well, you're apart of a comic franchise, so comic books, cartoons, movies, TV shows. All the people you know are just actors here, including you. Metas don't exist, there is absolutely nobody here with powers. This Earth is quite frankly, completely ordinary, or at least was, until now." Lexi explained and Barry sat down.

"So, does everyone know who I am?" He asked, nervous.

"Well, only people who watch the show. But yeah, some people." Lexi bit her lip. "How are you going to get back is the question? You needed Kara's assistance last time, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, until I figure that out, I'm stuck here." Barry's said and Lexi's eyes widened.

"I'm-I'm sure that you'll figure something out." She said reassuringly.

"We, I'm going to need your help on this." He said.

Lexi laughed nervously.

"Me? I have no knowledge on this stuff other than what I've seen on TV and on the internet. I'm kind of useless to you right now." She shook her head.

"That's not true, I'm going to need someone who knows this Earth. " Barry said.

"Okay, but you're going to need a place to stay though… hmmm. You don't have money so you'll need a place to stay. I currently live with my parents which sucks given the current situation-" Lexi started.

"Hey, I don't judge. I still live with Joe." Barry smiled. Lexi smiled back.

"I could come up with a story for you…. Oh! Oh, no… that would be a bit weird." Lexi's smile faded.

"What?" Barry asked.

"I, uh, have this friend who could kind of help, but… she might do a bit of a freak out if she meets you." Lexi sighed and chewed her lip.

"What… kind of freak out?" Barry asked slowly.

"A Cisco fanboy one. You know, how he acts when meeting other heroes, or when talking about anything he's extremely passionate about." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Wait, how would she help?" Asked Barry.

"Well, I could tell my parents that you're her childhood friend from Florida- you already said you were a friend of a friend-, but you moved away when you were about 10 to somewhere in the midwest. You now live in Chicago and with your job as a CSI, have saved up enough money to come out here and visit her. You were supposed to stay with her but her apartment is having plumbing issues so she asked if you could stay with me." Lexi explained.

Barry looked at her open-mouthed.

"What?" She asked. "I mean, I know it isn't great we could alwa-"

"Did you seriously come up with that on the spot?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." Lexi blinked.

"You would get along great with Cisco." Barry smiled at the ground and shook his head.

"Thanks?" Lexi said.

"He loves coming up with stuff like this," Barry explained and Lexi nodded.

"We'd have to change your last name so that if anyone- and by "anyone", I mean my parents- looks you up, they won't see, well, everything." Lexi said.

"How about West?" Barry said and Lexi smiled.

"That's actually perfect." She said."Heads up." Barry warned as Lexi's parents started walking back.

"Oh, and my friend's name is Connie Breckner, she's 23 and is a web designer." Lexi said quickly.

"The paperwork concerning insurance is all done, but we have to wait for the police to get your statement. After that, we can go home." Russell smiled kindly.

"About that…" Lexi started. "Barry was supposed to stay at Connie's this weekend, but her apartment is having plumbing issues… something about raw sewage entering every apartment through toilets, bathtubs, and sinks. Is it okay if he stays with us? Maya's old room is open." Lexi asked.

"Yes, of course! We'll have to have Connie over for dinner, do you think Saturday night would work?" Julie smiled. "I'll-I'll have to ask." Lexi smiled.

The police arrived a few short minutes later and Lexi gave her statement.

"Thank you, Miss Douglas. If it hadn't been for your fast thinking, they could have gotten away with it. We hope that you have a speedy recovery." Officer Lewis said.

"Thank you. I'm happy that you arrived in time." Lexi nodded. "Okay Lex, let's go home." Russell said.

And so they did.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was stressful to write for a number of reasons, the first being that I don't know how non-fatal GSW victims are treated in an ER. Another reason is that I don't know much about how these cases are handled by law enforcement. I have an idea of where this story is going to go, but some things aren't set in stone yet. I loved reading all of your kind reviews and I'm glad that you're liking it so far. Please review!**


End file.
